


Holiday Celebrations

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [12]
Category: 5 Seconda of Summer, lovelytheband
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: He’d been hesitant to even host the party this year considering Luke was heavily pregnant and due in barely 3 weeks, but the blonde had begged Michael to host the party.OrMuke host a Christmas party for their friends





	Holiday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is pregnant in this fic, if mpreg makes you uncomfortable please skip this fic!

Michael laughed quietly from the couch as he watched Luke rush around and decorate for their party. He’d been hesitant to even host the party this year considering Luke was heavily pregnant and due in barely 3 weeks, but the blonde had begged Michael to host the party. “It’ll be our last Christmas before the baby’s here,” Luke had whined and Michael had given in easily. Currently he was watching Luke try to stretch up to get something out of a cabinet when the younger boy suddenly gasped and slid his hands around his middle. Michael jumped off the couch and was at Luke’s side in seconds. “Labor or just a cramp?” He asked, gently easing Luke into a chair at the table. Luke whispered softly and slid his hands comfortingly around his tummy. “Just a cramp. Think I stretched too far,” Luke said, leaning back against the chair. Michael relaxed a bit as he watched the pain fade off Luke’s face. “You stay right there. Let me finish getting ready. Just tell me what to do,” he said, rubbing Luke’s tummy and smiling as their daughter kicked. Luke directed him through the food preparation and decoration and they finished with 20 minutes to spare. “Ready?” Michael asked, pressing a hand to the small of Luke’s back and guiding the younger boy into the living room. Luke nodded and Michael started letting their guests in. The couple mingled together for over an hour before Michael lost Luke in the crowd. He was heading into the kitchen to grab another drink when he finally spotted Luke. His husband was sitting on the couch holding Ashton and Mitchy’s son, cooing at the baby while Ashton watched over them and Mitchy took pictures. Michael smiled fondly at the sight and went to go greet the four (5) of them. Mitchy was the only one who noticed Michael’s presence and he looked up with a smile. “Ready for one of your own?” He asked, smiling fondly at his husband and baby. Michael smiled shyly, “yeah I’m ready. Nervous but ready. Is it hard?” Mitchy laughed, “Yeah it’s hard man. But it’s worth it.” Ashton took the baby back from Luke and him and Mitchy wandered off. Michael sat down on the couch next to Luke and let the younger boy curl into his side. The couple sat in silence watched their friends mingle in the faint glow of the Christmas lights and thought about how lucky they were.


End file.
